


Irish Hearts

by lunawolf8074



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band, Celtic Woman song, Concert, Dwarves, F/M, Fairies, Ireland, London, Seo Linn band, Sex, TG Lurgan band, bohemian style clothing, geailge, kili-bofur-tauriel are lead singers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: Kili and Bofur are 2 of the lead singers of the MacTire Ceol band, an new and upcoming band that sings modern songs in geailge. During a summer these two men find their loves and marry them Fairy style. Get ready for hot footstomping music and steamy sex as these two men woo and seduce some fairies into their bed.





	1. Bofur and Bel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Song is Drive By- Train (Gaeilge version)if you want to hear more of what Kili, Bofur, and Tauriel sing go to youtube and look up TG Lurgan or Seo Linn Band...I love all their songs they sing which are gaeilge (Irish language). Kili, Bofur, and Tauriel's band name is Mac Tire Ceol (wolfsong) pronounced (mac teir ke-ol.). I have never been to the U.K...wish I could visit someday, so if I am incorrect in any description of these places then I apologize...I have only seen pictures and have become enchanted with what I have seen.

The mid spring air was filled with the loud chant of "Ce-Ol! Ce-Ol! Ce-Ol!" that echoed around Regents Park, an open air theater in the heart of London, as a sea of people's voices coaxed the Irish band Mac Tire Ceol (wolfsong) up onto the stage. The Mac Tire Ceol was a new upcoming group that loved to take popular songs and sing them in Gaeilge, an Irish language that was still spoken in mass upon those Emerald Isles that were filled with tales of magic and ancient myths. In this group was Kili Durin, the lead singer and the voice that lured the listeners in with its magical dark velvety sounds. His two vocal back-ups were his childhood best friend, Tauriel Greene who's voice spiraled around like an angels and his other close friend, Bofur Broadbeam whom he met in college a few years ago. Both men connected on a deep level at University when during a party they sang together and discovered how Bofur's rich mellow voice blended so perfectly with Kili's rich deep one. When they sang together that night magic seemed to happen and neither of their lives were the same again. Shortly after that night they found themselves during any spare time converging to sing together, along with Tauriel who provided a lovely infusion to both men's own. Overtime they decided to put their schooling on hold and formed a band that grew into what it was now two years later..a popular and fiery group that inflamed something inside their listeners to hear more of their Irish sounds. Their manager was Kili's Uncle, Thorin Oakenshield , who gave support to his nephews dreams along with his other nephew, Kili's older brother Fili Durin who played various instruments like the guitar and violin/fiddle. Their own mother, Dis Durin also joined in with her support by helping to manage the group and play a few instruments and taught dance to some of the backup dancers.

 

 

The chanting began to swell louder as it spiraled up into the night air...enticing the band to begin in weaving their enchanting musical spell upon them. Suddenly the lights dimmed as the melody of the ocean's waves lapping on the shore with a cello resonating over the speakers into the night air being swiftly followed by the strumming of a guitar to provide a steady tempo as a light upon the stage illuminated a blond haired man with braided mustache playing the sonorous apparatus. As the blond haired man played upon the stage a rich voice floated out of the darkness from behind the audience off of the stage...a light fell upon a lone figure with dark hair that was bound in a tail that trailed down his back with multiple braids cascading from it..displaying the golden hooped rings in his ears. His eyes were hazel as they scanned the crowd that gazed upon his form swathed in rich midnight black open fronted shirt and loose pants with a dark red and burnish gold fringed wrap around his hips. It was the second lead singer, Bofur Broadbeam. The light reflected off his golden earrings and necklace that hung down upon his chest that was open to reveal the dark hair gathered there as his rich mellow voice caressed the ears of the crowd before him.

He flashed a smile out to the crowd and gave a wink to a few ladies close by just as on either side of him lights lit up to display two others dressed similarly as him with the exception of hip wraps of different colors...one was rich blue with silver fringe and the other was emerald green with silver fringe. It was none other than the other two lead singers and his closest friends Kili Durin and Tauriel Greene. Their voices joined his as the melody spiraled around to gather others that stood upon the stage before them to join in singing a body moving song. The crowd stood to cheer as the three singers strolled down the aisles that laid between the audiences seats and led to the stage where they joined their mates before the throng that came to listen to them. Through the long night they spurred the crowd on as they sang and danced for them upon the stage, propelling the roars of delight into a feverish pitch that swarmed around the park. Hearing the sounds of the crowd enjoying themselves made the three singers hearts escalate as they belted out popular songs translated into gaelic. Finally the night came to an end and the band was able to retire for the night, convening together backstage one last time for the next few months. As they made their way inside their lounge room, Tauriel grabbed two cold waters out of the small fridge and went to sit on the couch next to her friend, Bofur, who took the soda from her..grateful for the cold fluid to relieve the bit of dryness in his throat. Her red hair that was tied up into a high tail swaying with her movements as her bright green eyes focused on the ruggedly muscular man's gleaming hazel eyes.

"So , Bofur. You have two months off to recuperate from this tour before joining us at the Indie Pendence Music and Arts festival in Mitchelstown, Ireland the end of July. What you going to do while on your little vacation?" she laughed at his smile he gave her as his thoughts rolled around his plans about this time he was taking off. Bofur was feeling a bit frazzled and worn thin lately, so much so that it was agreed upon he needed some time to re-balance him...to revitalize his mind once more. He wasn't the only one doing it either...he just was the only one doing it the longest. Kili was going to do some promoting of the Music Festival in Cork County of Ireland along with his uncle Thorin and mother Dis management skills. Tauriel was offered to do a few cameo's in a TV show about a pub in Dublin that was fighting to remain open against a local developer, being played by Gabriel Byrne, that wanted to tear down the historical pub to make way for a uptown chic mall he was wanting to build to turn the area into a tourist mecca. She was going to be cast as a local talent that made an appearance to draw in crowds with her beautifully magical voice and thus begins to save the struggling pub from being destroyed. Bofur didn't know much more than that about the show...it was all still hush, hush and no one was supposed to know anything more about it till time to air. Bofur took a deep breath as he began to answer her who's green gaze never wavered off of him till he spoke.

"Well lass. My time is not going to be as flamboyant or screen worthy as your's or Kili's. I'm going to head up into the mountains to a small cabin my family has owned for generations and just relax. I can imagine it...the beautifully thick forest all around me...hearing no cars blasting their cursed horns, no smell of smog from the city..just fresh clean air and the sweet song of birds in the morning to greet me when I get up. Did i tell you Taur, there is even a small hot spring on the land that I swear can cure the worst of sprains in you?" she began to laugh at him as he closed his eyes while reminiscing about his upcoming adventure.

"Yes Bo...several times. Maybe we should build a bigger cabin so we all can laze about with you someday." he peeked open his eyes and grinned at her.

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe I should scout around for a possible building site. It would be a nice secret vacation spot for us all. Maybe make sure it is nice enough for winter visits. Ah...I can see it now, Christmas in the mountains, snow on the ground and a fire roaring in the hearth as we decorate a lovely tree together. Yeah, I think I like the sound of that. I'll talk to Bom and Bif about that sometime..about getting a place with enough room for us all." there was a few appreciative glances at that suggestion ...especially from Tauriel who was seeing a nice young man named Legolas and a few furtive glances from Fili who had an eye on a sweet young woman, Sigrid. Bofur had a feeling both of his mates had a longing to take a small vacation on his lands...making use of a particular hot springs that laid there. With a knowing chuckle he reached over to pat her knee and shoot Fili a companionable wink who chuckled at the knowledge that his desires were so transparent to his friends. Bofur took a look around the room and realized that Kili still had not joined them yet...he was missing. "Hey, where's Ke? Normally he is here by now ...fans or no fans." he became a bit worried and was about to get up to find him but Fili stopped him as he spoke.

"He's with a fan....very pretty one too." there was some smiles at that. "It was funny to watch my little brother...acting all smitten like over a fan. I have a feeling we won't be seeing him for a bit." both Tauriel and Bofur looked at each other as surprise filled their eyes at this new development of their friend...never has Kili taken the time to flirt with anyone seriously off the stage...for him it has always been part of the show.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The early morning sun filtering through the curtains that barely covered the window that had been left opened to allow the night air to gently sweep through the bedroom where Bofur slept peacefully. It was the sweet chirping of birds outside his window from a tree that woke Bofur up from his pleasantly deep slumber. His hazel eyes sleepily blinked open as he smiled and stretched ...relishing in the songs of nature around him, filling him with a restorative energy he had desperately needed. With a groan he got up out of bed to make his way to tend to his morning necessities in the bathroom...just as he entered he took a glance into the mirror at his face. His eyes could see his hair in great disarray as it fell onto his shoulders..he reached up to smooth it down a bit and saw something dark fluttering away from his window and he spun around to stare at where he saw the dark shadow at moments ago. Bofur had been here several weeks now and he believed he was all alone out here in the forest, at least for five miles in either direction of his 2,000 plus acres that his family had owned for many generations now. During that time he had caught glimpses off and on of a shadowy figure out of the corner of his eyes...a brief glimpse of dark hair or a flash of emerald eyes within bushes around. Each sighting left him feeling inundated with mixed emotion, on one hand it was chilling to think someone was spying on him but in some weird way he felt a tingle of excitement with each glimpse of the elusive being. Something about the way it was able to flit out of sight made him believe in good , old Irish magical tales that his sweet mam would tell to him and his brother. Taking a deep breath, Bofur quickly tended to his morning routine and got dressed to go clear out a lovely spot of land for the future large cabin he wanted to add here onto this land. Opening the door, he reached out to the side of the door and he hefted his axe onto his shoulder as he exited the small three bedroom cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*BEL POV*

The wind blew gently around the small clearing between the trees of the forest, carrying the soft chirping of the birds along it. As it gracefully danced around the tall pillars, it picked up some fallen leaves to twirl them around in a playful dance as it moved along. Suddenly it paused in its playful movements as it came upon a lovely sight... a small fairy laying upon a bed of woodland flowers that grew in a circle...making a lovely fairy ring. Slowly the wind drew closer to the sleeping girl...her black hair was sprayed around her head in a lovely black halo...her skin was like the finest peach silk with rose colored lips that were parted as she slumbered there upon her fragrant bed. The wind was drawn in by her sweet innocent beauty and tenderly it caressed her face with its light finger. The little beauty stirred awake and with a yawn she opened her eyes to reveal shimmering green orbs...she opened her mouth and let out a tinkling laugh at her friend.

"Windy. I was sleeping you silly." the wind laughed as it danced a tiny bit away, sending some petals from the flowers to spiral up in its wake. "Naughty windy." she tried to look stern but she could never be angry at her only friend. Bel was an outcast from the fairy realm along with her twin sister, Belinda, all because they were not full blooded fairies but half fairies which was not acceptable within the Kingdom of Fairies.

Long ago their mother came upon a lost man, a young dwarf in the forest and she was entranced by him. His dark hair that was braided so intricately ...his beard that was so full it tempted ones fingers to embed themselves deep within...those alluring silver eyes that glittered like the finest silver, all of which enchanted the young fairy. She knew he could not go to the fairy realm with her, for dwarves were not welcomed, but she so desperately wanted to become better acquainted with this burly man that made her senses tingle. So she led him safely out of the forest and the only thing she asked for in return was a kiss to remember him by. That kiss ignited something deep in her and she found she craved more...one kiss led to two and two led to many more that eventually led to them both sharing a night of intense heated passion. When the sun rose the next morning the fairy left a single kiss upon her lovers brow before disappearing back into the fairy realm...neither were aware that they had bonded or that he had left her with a parting gift...two in fact, in the form of twin girls. Unfortunately the young sprite did not survive giving birth to her children for they were half dwarf and dwarven babies are not as ethereal as fairies are...they have a solidity to them that no fairy possesses. The last gift the young sprite could bestow on her twin daughters besides her life, was her name for them to remember her by...Belinda and Bel.

Bel was taken from her thoughts of her mother when the wind came back to soothingly caress her cheek as it made a small keening sound of sadness. She swiftly smiled to ease it's woory and cooed at it in delight...suddenly her eyes fell onto the empty place next to her and she realized her twin sister was missing from her sleeping spot.

"Windy...where's Belinda?" the wind shrugged. "We fell asleep together after dancing with you. How long have we been asleep?" Bel knew sometimes they both would sleep for several months after playing hard..it was not uncommon for fairies, but to wake alone was not normal. Her green eyes saw the wind hold up a leaf in answer of a month and she became inquisitive. "How long has she been gone?" the wind held up a broken leaf to indicate a few weeks and she felt more confusion at her sister's absence. With a huff she stood up and began to search for her errant sister and that's when she saw...HIM. As she was walking around she spotted the wheat she believed to be an abandoned cabin up ahead, only to suprisingly find it was not abandoned, for as she drew closer the door opened and a young man stepped out ...whistling as he moved about. Quickly she ducked behind a tree, so not to be spotted by this man, but she peeked out to gaze at him as he meandered about.

The way the sunlight caressed his dark hair making it shimmer with hues of red from within as it was pulled back into a braid that trailed down his back. His eyes glimmered like August grass of browns and greens as he gazed around his setting. He had a thick hanging mustache framing thick full lips that pulled up into a smile. Bel's breath stopped at the stunning vision of his blatant masculinity ...she felt a fluttering in her stomach and she became confused at the sensation. Never before in her years has she ever felt this way before...how her heart raced at the mere sight of him. So from that day on she followed this man around as he did various tasks, forgetting for the time being about her sister...always staying out of sight..mostly. She hid within the shrubs or behind trees knowing periodically he would catch glimpses of her which turned it into a game...him trying to spot her and her teasing him with shadowy glimpses, until one day the game took a turn she did not know would forever change her life.

***************

*BOFUR POV*

It had been several days since Bofur saw that fleeting image in his bathroom mirror and he was beginning to tire of this game. He knew this creature was not malicious at all, for it had ample opportunity to harm him at any time since he came here. Today was the last straw for him, if he did not solve this mystery soon he was going to go insane...maybe he would turn into one of those people who talked to the trees as he lived off of nuts and berries..his only friends would be the squirrels chattering from above, but Bofur had a plan that may work...maybe. It came to him as he was outside working under the morning sun, chopping some wood logs. He had shortly ago stripped off his shirt to allow the soft gentle breeze to cool off his sweat soaked skin...the moment he lifted his axe to swing down onto the small log before him he heard a small rustle in the bushes nearby followed by a soft delectable groan from within. Bofur hid his smile at the soft feminine sound as he kept chopping...he made sure each movement he made was seductive and enticing to lure his voyeur out into the open. She did not take the bait...yet, but Bofur was not done yet with his plans. After a while of swinging the axe up and down as the sweat beaded along his skin where it traveled down to gather into the top edge of his blue jeans, he decided enough of this teasing..it was time to step it up another notch. It was time to see if his little fish was ready to take the bait...to see if SHE was ready for him. He buried his axe into the stump where he was splitting the wood upon and with a full body stretch as he groaned loudly he made a casual remark as if he was talking to himself.

"Mmm...i think I'm done...for now. Hmm, I wonder what I should do now? Maybe a little walk will be nice." keeping his eyes focused away from the bushes that seemed to be breathing heavy and soft whimpers emitted from it, he took his discarded shirt and sauntered off down a small trail that led into the dense forest. As he walked along the trail he allowed a smirk to tease his mustached lips...sensing movement a little ways back behind him...hoping his bait was took, he headed for a very special place located on these lands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*BEL POV*

Bel hid in some nearby bushes as she watched the man begin chopping wood, her curiosity about his actions drew her her closer to where he stood. She crouched there watching him in a red plaid shirt and dark blue pants hacking at lifeless wood chunks as boredom began to set in...this was not as interesting as she thought it would be. Just as she was about to give up and wander off, he did something unexpected...he removed his shirt. The moment he removed his red striped chest covering she felt her world stop and come into focus...on him. Her green eyes were glued to his naked torso that was covered in dark coarse hair that was still unable to conceal the muscles beneath as they rippled and moved with each swing of the slicing stick. Her breaths became rapid as she avidly watched beads of perspiration dotting his tanned muscled flesh that sent a yearning within her to taste the moisture there with her tongue.

~ Would it be sweet or bitter? Would it taste like the purest river or like the earth? ~

Either way she felt a hunger to see, but her uncertainty made her hesitate and all she could do was tremble as soft whimpering sounds left her lips. The temptation to see what that liquid tasted like was overwhelming and she was about to sneak out to see when he stopped his motions to stretch and comment to nobody in particular.

"Maybe I should go for a walk?" his statement shocked her out of her intense thoughts and before she could process his words he was gone...disappearing down a small trail that led deep into the forest. She quickly made to follow, her tiny feet moving swiftly across the ground not disturbing the leaves there. Suddenly up ahead was a fork in the trail and she paused to glance at both paths before her...unsure which one he took. As she stood there pondering between both paths a scent upon the wind tickled her nose..it was metallic in nature. She peered at the worn grassy trail and saw some leaves twirling into a laughing dance along it....with a laugh she bowed at the display.

"Windy. Are you sure he went that way?" the wind swept through sending the leaves floating down the trail where the metal tang was strongest." Okay. Thank you my friend." with a wave she ran down the indicated trail towards where the tempting man had traveled on.

" with a wave she ran down the indicated trail towards where the tempting man had traveled on  
*BOFUR POV*

Bofur was in hot water, literally, waist deep hot water from the natural hot spring that was on the property, naked as the day he was born. The metallic tang scented the air around him as he lounged within its heated embrace, feeling all the aches of his earlier labors ease away...soothing the tight muscles with its very liquid caress. He leaned his head back to rest on the stony circle that his family used to border the spring's edges and languidly peered through half lidded eyes at the forest's edge...waiting for his covert watcher to appear. As he began to think that maybe he had mistaken, he suddenly spotted a drift of dark hair floating from behind a tree, stirred by the slight gust of wind and he softly chuckled. With his eyes still partially closed he spoke to the creature that has teased his mind for the last few weeks.

With his eyes still partially closed he spoke to the creature that has teased his mind for the last few weeks  
"I know you are there ,ceann beag, (little one), come out so I can see you. I promise, ceann beag, that I mean you no harm...you are safe here." he waited for several minutes, thinking maybe he had scared the girl off until he heard a soft sigh as she finally showed herself to his eyes. He had to bite back his gasp at the sight of her as his breath left him upon seeing her beauty. She was barely four and half feet tall, but her height no way diminished her exquisite beauty. Her hair was unbound and black as midnight that curled...her eyes were like the purest of emeralds...her skin was the color of fresh dew upon peachy silk that was encased in a white petal dress and her body, Oh sweet mother Mary it was stunning, with large breasts sitting on a perfectly slender frame that had a tapered waist and flaring hips. But what startled Bofur the most was she had gossamer wings that fluttered upon her back, their iridescence catching the dappled sunlight streaming down from above. Bofur wanted to touch her, to grab those soft round hips into his large hands and hold tight to him...he had to swallow the moan that crept up his throat but he could not stop the words as he huskily spoke to this vision.

"Go halaiin (beautiful)" he saw her blush as she stood on the edge of the small clearing which gave him courage to speak to this mystical angel. " You can come closer...I don't bite...unless asked." he gave her a cocky grin which made the roses in her cheeks bloom even more as she shook her head no...he gave a loud gusty sigh. "Well then, I guess I will have to come to you then. Have to warn you...i'm not wearing anything under this water." he made to lever himself out of the water as she squeaked loudly and rushed over to him to stop him...he hid his smile so not to scare her off. She was close enough now that if he reached out he could touch her...she was even more stunning up close. "Oh aingeal (angel), you are a vision and this man is humbled to be graced to gaze upon you. Do you have a name or do I keep calling you aingeal forever?" his smooth voice lured her even closer to him with it's rich intoxicating sound.

"It...it's Bel. And you are called?" she was mesmerized by his eyes that reminded her of late summer or fall when the tree's leaves began to change with their greens and browns. She saw how those autumn eyes twinkled at her before his rich mellow voice caressed her dainty ears and her wings fluttered behind her in excitement, not knowing her eyes were darkening.

"It's Bofur, but you can call me Bo, Stor (darling)." he saw her leaning closer and closer without being aware she was doing so until suddenly her hand that rested on one of the stones slipped from under her and she toppled into the water where Bofur caught her up into his arms so she would not drown. She sputtered loudly as she was lifted partially out of the water by those strong, muscular arms that held her close ...not noticing how her dress was reacting to the hot water, but he did. Bofur's eyes saw what once was a snow white gossamer gown turn nearly transparent in the heated water as if it was made of the finest petals of a magnolia blossom. Peering down he saw her once concealed breasts were now on full display to his hungry eyes, revealing those dark pink areola's with their perfect sized nubs that could male a grown man resemble a baby...enticing him to mouth them for hours. Bofur gulped at the sight and he could feel himself harden under the water...biting back a moan when he felt one of her shapely legs slipping between his own and caress his aching member upon the length of her thigh so innocent like. He didn't know if she did it on purpose or if it was just an accident but the look in her dark green eyes was his undoing. His strong arm tightened around her waist to pull her tauntly against his body while the other hand that was moments ago on her hip, slipped down to grasp her bottom that filled his hand so perfectly with its luscious softness. His leg that was already between hers slid up towards the apex of her silky thighs and he felt a slick moisture of heat there as she let out a startled whimper.

The moment she felt his thick hairy thigh pressing up into the center of her she let out a shocked whimper and her eyes closed at the intense feeling sparking through her as her head fell back baring her creamy throat to him.~OH, MY! What in the realm was that!~ her thoughts shouted inside her mind. She had no clue what this feeling was, but by the Evergreen, she wanted more and she wanted it NOW! Bel lifted her head as her eyes opened to peer at his that had grown darker since last she gazed at him...there must have been something in her eyes because his breathing picked up and he growled low in his throat a warning.

"Lass. I give you one chance to leave and only one. If you stay I am going to ravish this succulent body of yours until you can't think of anything but me. I promise you , aingeal, that you will feel pure unimaginable pleasure with me and I will be as gentle as possible." he closed his eyes to breath so he could say what needed to be said before everything got to far out of hand...the scent of honeysuckle invaded his senses, wrapping him up in its sweet heady aroma that made him ache even more than he already was. "Aingeal, if you want to spare your innocence then I suggest you go...now, for I am about to let the beast inside out and it is not going to stop until it possesses you." he felt her move but not away...she wrapped one arm around his neck and her other hand rested over his heart that began to pick up its pace.

"Please...Bo. I do not understand what I feel but whatever it is..." she paused for a second then finished on a ethereal growl of her own." ...I want ...more." hearing her words and the way they slipped from those rosy lips completely undid him and he growled low in his throat as he swooped his head down to capture those lips with his own. The taste of her sweet lips was like fresh berries and pure raindrops that spread across his tongue and he craved more. He could feel her placing all her trust into his keeping to keep his promise to her to be gentle as possible and let him show her what this newfound feeling was inside. His head angled along hers while slowly moving them closer to the edge of the hot pool where there was a seating ledge hidden beneath the steaming surface. Once he was close enough to the edge he stopped tasting her sweet lips and smiled at her soft whimper at the loss of his lips.

"Easy my Bel, I am not done..far from it. Just keep trusting me love. There is alot more I am going to do to you." he saw her nod as her green eyes peered heatedly a him...giving her a sexy smile he eased her transparent gown off of her to reveal more of her creamy flesh to his ardent gaze. "Let's take this off. It will be so much better without it in our way." she slowly nibbled on her lips as he peeled her garment away...a blush beginning to stain her cheeks.

****************

*BEL POV*

Bel felt as if her body was on fire from just Bofur's kiss alone and only he was able to control it inside of her...all she needed to do was trust in him. He began to slowly remove her dress from her...his fingers slid sensually along her skin, leaving sparkling tingles along her flesh that made her heart race in her chest. With each inch that was revealed he would trail his mouth along also...his mustache added a new pleasurable feel to the kiss. It felt like an eternity had passed before her dress, that had become restricting suddenly, was gone and she was bare before Bofur who ran his hands along the newly exposed flesh...exploring every curve she held. She loved his roughened touch upon her body, the way his hairs over his muscles teased her skin with every caressing pass. Before her mind could process what all she was feeling in that moment, she felt her body being lifted out of the water and placed onto the grass surrounding the pool...her eyes went wide in a brief moment of panic but his touch upon her hips and his rich melodic voice soothed her nerves.

"Shhh...Stor (darling), I have you...you're safe with me. Just trust me and allow me to worship you as you deserve." she stared deeply into his gorgeous autumn eyes and knew she could trust him...with a nod from her , he gave her a sinful smile that made her heart race even more and her skin to heat up. What happened next , she was unprepared for, but his very touch and voice calmed any fears of hers as he led her down the mysterious path of pleasure. It started off with his hands that gently stroked along her legs...moving down to her calves then back up towards her torso where they embraced each tantalizing curve upon her body. His eyes followed the path of his hands before allowing both to settle upon the bounty of her breasts where he caressed them with appreciative moans slipping from his lips at how those hard nubs hardened ...begging to be tasted. Bofur could not help but answer that siren's call as he lowered his head where his tongue peeked out quickly to lick that tantalizing pebble...a shiver of desire went down his spine as she gasped with pleasure. Her sounds only seemed to encourage him for he wrapped his lips around them and began to suckle and lave them ardently with his slick muscle...paying homage to those perfect orbs as he alternated between them both, enjoying the pleasure crossing her face.

Bel felt like with every suckling pull of his mouth upon her breasts, bolts of lightning shot straight from each breast down to her core where heat pooled low inside of her. When he began to hum in enjoyment she could not stop herself from grabbing a hold of his long chestnut hair to either pull him away or draw closer to her...she did not know or care in that moment, all she could think of was she needed more...now.

It was not long till he stopped and moved on to...lusher pastures. He used his body to guide her down until she laid out before him...her butt perched precariously on the edge of the pool with her feet hanging down into the water. He began to kiss his way down her body...making his way down along her outer legs then trailing back up the inside until he reached that cluster of dark curls that shielded her core. He looked up to gaze into her dark emerald eyes as he lowered his mouth to the source of the most intoxicating sweet scent came from that swirled into his nose...he inhaled that unique scent as his mouth watered. She held her breath as she watched him lower his mouth to her dark mound...then let it go on a loud groan when he began to nose his way through those curls where he proceeded to lap up the essence that pooled inside...purring with each taste he found there as he lapped it up. She was like the fresh rain upon the mountain in spring...her arousal coated his tongue with a slightly heady liquid that tasted like a heavenly nectar. With each swipe..each nuzzle into her she moaned and screamed her way to an orgasm that made her toes curl and her back arch off the ground from it's intensity as he held her in his arms tenderly. As she panted on the ground, he gently stroked along her body to soothe the tremors he felt along her body...cooing words of appreciation and love to her.

"Easy now, love, I have you. Thank you for letting me taste you...it was magnificent.. Mmm..you taste so good and I want more...a lot more." he purred out to her as he eased out of the water to hover over her prone body...droplets of water dripping down onto her to cool her heated flesh.

"Th..there's more to come?" she gasped out to him and saw him give her a heated smile filled with a promise of more pleasure to come.

"Aye...a lot more mo gra (my love). That was only the beginning." she bit her lip as a moan fell from her lips at his dark promise to her. His hands began to roam once more upon her skin that left a swath of fire behind making her ache low and whimper as it flared hotly again inside. They made their way back to her core where his fingers slipped past those curls to stroke her velvety walls...slowly sliding them inside of her where he coaxed pleasing sighs to fill the air around them as he played her body like the finest instrument until she was begging for something more that she had no clue what it was. After a few more moments of his inflaming touch inside of her drooling passage, he slipped them out...making sure she was watching him, he licked his fingers clean with obvious enjoyment which made her groan. He slowly reached back down to scoop up some of her juices onto his finger and offered her a taste of herself...she tentatively opened her mouth to accept this offering. Her flavor flew across her tongue and it made her shiver...obviously she like it. Her green eyes watched him as he eased up onto his knees and her eyes went wide at the sight of his turgid desire for her. He was thick, long and very, very hard that jutted out from it's dark nest of curls that crept down to cover large furred sacks beneath where they swayed side to side with each movement of his. He noticed her eyes going round as she gazed upon his steel hard member and he chuckled...knowing what she was thinking in that second. "Aye lass..it will fit..trust in me, it will fit. You and I are made to fit together perfectly, no doubt about that." she gulped and nodded to let him know she still trusted him as she reached for him to pull him close.

He went willingly into her arms where he began to kiss her as his body laid against hers...his tongue glided into her mouth upon a moan that she emitted when he thumbed across her nipple. At first she hesitantly let him coax her tongue out from its safe haven but after a few moments she stopped being shy and dove in with gusto as she sucked and nipped upon his slippery muscle that dueled merrily with hers...both giving and taking delight from the other. With every touch and kiss he pushed her to the point where she was writhing under him, until he felt she was finally ready for the next step he offered. He eased his body up a bit so he could first slip a leg between her own, then his whole body slid into the cradle she made with her legs. His hands slid up into her dark tresses as he lowered himself fully on top of her...trapping his hard length between both of their stomachs as he plundered her mouth her mouth with more heat. She whimpered at the feel of his heavy shaft against her body as he moved himself back and forth against her. For a few minutes he teased he teased her like this until finally he released her mouth to seductively gaze at her face with half lidded eyes, cheeks flushed in desire and lips swollen and red from his kisses.

"My Bel...I'm about to show you exquisite pleasure. Are you ready , mo gra (my love)?" she nodded, not truly understanding, but trusting him completely in that moment. "Good. Now hold onto my shoulders, love. This will hurt at first, but only for a moment. I promise, it is going to feel good." with those words he canted his hips up and positioned the head of his shaft against her entrance...he poised there for the briefest of moments as his lovely, enchanting eyes held hers...then in one swift move he thrust deep inside of her, breaking a barrier that had separated them until that moment. Bel arched as she screamed in pain that felt as if she had been split in half and he went still as she clutched his shoulders and tears created a trail from her eyes. Bofur soothed her with words as he caressed her face, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, with such concern and tenderness. "It's okay, leanbh (baby), it will get better soon..I promise, mo gra (my love)." she only mewled as her hands clutched his shoulders in a bruising grip...her nails biting into the flesh under them. Bofur fought the longing to move as he waited for the pain from his intrusion to fade..he figured he could help it along, so his hands began to gently knead her breasts while he occasionally thumbed across her areolas to tempt the endorphines in her body to release and ease the pain. He trailed his mouth along her neck, occasionally nipping or sucking at a spot that she responded with positive reactions. Finally she began to arch in pleasure under him and he slowly eased partially out to test if she was truly ready...instead of a cry of pain she moaned in pleasure and he knew.He eased back in to make sure and she gasped out as her hands clutched him to pull him closer...his hand reached down to her thigh where he raised it up to give him better access as he began to move within her. With each thrust into her, he made sure to grind a bit into her pleasure center, making her mewl in ecstasy under his hard body.

Bel's body was on fire with each move Bo made inside her body...she could feel every ridge..every vein sliding in and out of her channel. At first there was such intense pain that she wasn't sure if it would ever end but she trusted Bofur's words of it feeling better soon and it did. When he made a small move she clenched in fear of the pain that did not come and pleasure sparked through her..making her keen with the wonderful feeling he created within her. The way he stretched and filled her, his husky voice that whispered seductively in her ears, and his very touch that fueled a heat inside of her that threatened to become an inferno any moment...all of it was what drove her to wrap her legs around his waist so she could press her heels into his buttocks to drive him faster...deeper. He complied to her command and began to hammer into her willingly soft body...trying to push her over the same edge that was getting closer by the second for him. He shifted up to his knees, holding onto her waist so he did not leave her body and started to slam her down as he thrusted up...the power of each thrust that slammed into her sensitive passage inside was what pushed her over that rim as she threw back her head screaming in pleasure. Feeling her walls quivering around him as she climaxed , triggered his own orgasm as he roared loudly...his hot seed filling her channel up into her womb to settle there and take root.

Bofur felt his limbs trembling as he eased them both to their side to rest upon the lush grass where he gazed into her emerald orbs...his heart felt something binding them together there. Neither were aware that when a fairy..even a half fairy...gave her body like she had done was forever bound to the one given such a gift. Bel's body and soul were now forever entwined with his...to protect or to destroy was now entirely in his power and hands. Slowly he reached over to caress her face as his other arm drew her closer to his body to hold her to him...feeling his heart soar as she nuzzled into his chest like a cat with catnip and he could not contain his chuckle at her actions.

"My sweet Bel...Is brea liom tu (i love you)." suddenly they both froze as his words registered...he nervously held his breath as he waited for her to say something about his spontaneous declaration. He knew they had just met but in this short time he could feel a deep connection to her and he knew it was not going away...ever. This woman in his arms was his life and he would do anything and everything in his power to make her happy.

"I...I love you too, Bofur." she stammered into his chest as a blush stole across her cheeks. With those words, he found he could breath once more as he held her close in his arms...both nearly purring in contentment as they laid there wrapped around each others body.


	2. Kili and Belinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The place that MacTire Ceol band is staying at is real...it is called the Courtyard Mews House in Putney London. Here is the link if interested in what it looks like. https://www.ownersdirect.co.uk/accommodation/p435130?uni_id=1323699
> 
> The song videos are .....Seo Linn: Oro Se Do Bheatha Bhaile.... and TG Lurgan: Wake me up-Avicii in Geailge....and Celtic Woman: Tir Na Nog (all are awesome songs to hear)

The full moon cast it's soothing glow down onto the land below...illuminating a ring of moon flowers that encircled a pair of women that were asleep within. As the moon shone down, it's fingers of light gently touched upon them slumbering there....gently caressing along the creamy skin with it's cool light and up towards hair that was as black as night but soft as silk to the touch. Upon both backs were wings that fluttered slowly as the young girls dreamed whatever young fairies were prone to dream. While it's blue gaze was cast down upon the dreaming pair, a soft gentle breeze danced through and disturbed one of the dreaming girls...waking her up from her restful slumber. Slowly she sat up as she opened her eyes to reveal silvery orbs that glowed in the moons light as she stretched awake. The wind sent a tendril of breeze to tease her dark tresses, making her laugh softly at it's playful manner that she tried to swat away merrily.

"Windy...Stop it you naughty thing you." she waggled her finger at it as she tried to admonish it sternly, but the wind knew better...Belinda was not capable of being stern, but she was better at it than her twin sister Bel. Yes, Bel and Belinda were twins ...the offspring of a fruitful union between a fairy and a dwarf that had charmed the young sprite into spending one night in his arms which led to the outcome of her becoming pregnant. The young sprite was happy to be bearing the fruit of their one night, what she did not count on was the inability of her body to bear that fruit. To the young woman's distress, she found out that unlike fairies who were ethereal in body...dwarves were not, they were stout and sturdy...even their offspring were sturdy. It seemed to sturdy for the young fairy because she gave her very life to bring her twins girls into the world...naming them Bel and Belinda, after their own mother. Unbeknown to the dying fairy or her daughters the Fairy King was disgusted by these half dwarf/ half fairy offspring...calling them abominations and unwanted in the fairy realm. Shortly after they were born, their mother breathed her last breath...then in a cruel twist of fate, the cruel Fairy King threw the two innocent babes out of the realm and into the harsh world of humans. The only thing that saved the girls from perishing at the hands of the unforgiving world was the wind that blew through the thick forest and the cold seeming moon that shone down onto a fairy ring made of flowers where two infant girls were found. Between both the moon and the wind coaxed nature in helping the twins to survive by drawing a mother deer to allow the girls to suckle upon her milk...or how the wind wrapped around limbs to form a canopy over the infants to shield them from the rain. Overtime the girls grew strong and they helped to nurture their protectors and companions...both always looking to the moon and wind for guidance.

Now here sat Belinda wondering why the wind and moon chose to wake her up from her peaceful slumber that her and Bel were in. It was the moon who answered, since it was the one she felt a stronger draw towards, unlike her sister who seemed to reflect the light of day. Belinda could hear the chiming sound that she associated to the moon's voice as it spoke of something to the North that she might be interested in checking out. She knew if the moon spoke to her to check something out, then it must be important for a reason. With a nod she stood up...making sure to be careful to not disturb her sister as she moved away.

 

"Watch over her Windy...I'll be back soon as I can." she felt the winds acceptance and then she was gone, melting into the night that she loved. She traveled a few hours north like the moon said, when suddenly the strains of something so alluring that she had never heard before stilled her light steps...she stopped to listen to the radio that produced the sound of that song. It was music of the likes she had never heard before ...it was so mesmerizing...so beautiful that it ignited a hunger to hear more, to hear the owner of that deep lilting voice that called to her very soul. She could hear in that rich voice a longing...a loneliness that pained this man who's voice called for his lover to come to him to ease his pain. She knew in that moment she had to meet him, the one who was reaching out with his voice for the one to ease his suffering. As she stood there, hidden in the darkness, another voice came on to speak of what she had just heard.

~That was Kili Durin, the lead singer of the band MacTire Ceol. You can hear him sing in London's Regent Park, next Friday at 8pm where they will be performing live this song and many more. So please come and show your love and support to this upcoming Geailge band.~ then the announcer went off and another song came on...something without any allure to hold her in it as she sank deep in thought.

~They're going to play live. I need to see them.~ With that thought she raced off into the night...heading to where she could hear a cry of loneliness echoing in the night...beckoning to find her to find it's owner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*KILI POV*

There was a loud thump and huff as a young man threw himself onto the couch...weariness clear upon his face even though his night hadn't actually begun yet. There was a dull roar outside his door that gave testament to the crowd that was gathering out in the open air stadium of Regents Park here in the city of London to hear the Geailge band MacTire Ceol play just for them. His hair that was swooped up into a dark tail, splayed out onto the pillow under him as he despondently laid upon all dressed for the show that was about to start soon. He was decked out in a black shirt and black pants that seemed to be molded perfectly to his bottom...accentuating the curves of those globes...only to be hidden from view by the blue Bohemian style scarf wrapped around his hips. In his ears were silver rings that looped down and a silver necklace around his neck all to complete this Bohemian style look that him and his two friends adopted when they started this band several years ago back in their college dorm rooms. Suddenly the door flew open to allow a young woman dressed similarly as him, except for her hip scarf , entrance.

"Kili...you almost ready?" her voice was pure and alluring to hear as she drew close to where he laid. He peered over at the young woman and saw fiery red hair that cascaded down her back to reveal creamy skin that practically glowed with her youth and vitality she possessed.

"Hey Tauriel." his voice held a note of how he felt inside...not hiding anything from his best friend. She saw the look of weariness on his face and heard the despondent tone in his voice which made her concerned.

"Ke...what's wrong?" she came over to him and sat down next to him as he moved to make room for her to sit. "Come on...you know I will listen to whatever is on your mind mo chara (my friend)." her green eyes peered into his own golden browns and he opened his mouth to tell her what has been plaguing him for sometime now.

"I...It's just..." he sighs heavily and buries his face in his hands as he begins to bare his heart to her. "Taur...I have been having these feelings for a while now..." she interrupted him quickly in that moment...trepidation clearly on her face at his words.

"Ke...uhmm...please say that you're not making a love confession to me?" the look he gave her was one of shock before shifting into one of hilarity as he began to laugh deeply...tears began to form in his eyes as he howled. It didn't help that she became disgruntled which only made him laugh harder as he doubled over clutching his stomach. Finally he calmed down enough that he was gasping for breath and could face her again. "Gee, thanks Ke for that delightful ego boost. Way to make a girl feel special. " she snarked at him without any real heat.

"Sorry Taur. You will always be my girl, but I can not think of you in that way. For one thing I don't think I could handle you ...unlike your blue boy, Legolas. That is a man with nerves of steel...."

"And stamina of the Energizer bunny." he turned to give her a look of disgust.

"ewww...TMI, Taur. Some things a mate don't need to know." she just smirked at him as she gave a shrug...he carried on. "No...my feelings are ones of I feel alone lately. I'm surrounded by all these people who adore me...but it's not really me they adore but my fame...my fortune, not me. I just wish I could find someone that I feel completes me. I guess I'm wishing for a soulmate to come along to love me...like Legolas and you have. That's what I want." his light mood darkened into a somber one as he sat there starring down at his hands that he had clenched together in front of him. Seeing that look on his face was heartbreaking to Tauriel and she reached out to grasp his hands in her own in hopes of bringing him comfort.

"I want you to have that too mo chara (my friend), but you're going to have to start looking instead of just working so hard...take a break for once. Like Bo is doing for a month...just sit back and breath. Maybe taking a holiday will help you to feel better and never know...your is brea (love) may find you." he gave her a tentative smile...Taur always had a way to cheer him up. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door before it opened and there stood a young man with thick blonde hair and a beard with braided mustache that displayed those stunning blue eyes. It was Fili , his older brother and their lead guitarist.

"Come on...it's time dearthair beag (little brother)" his voice was silky and mellow sounding to the ears as he stood there in the open doorway...the roar of the crowd outside those doors could be heard as the many fans were chanting...cheering for the band.

~Ce-Ol! Ce-ol! Ce-Ol!~

Oh how they all loved that sound. It excited them and gave them chills at how it invigorated them . This...this was why they sang...why they got up each day to practice so hard. The fans, not money, the fans were what made it all worth while. Hearing their excitement, seeing the joy on their faces, knowing these people came to see and hear MacTire Ceol performing for them was like the best drug ever created. With a smile at each other the three left the room and made their way quickly to the stage to begin with their opening act ~Drive By-Train~ in Geailge that Bofur was the lead on.

 

 

It was the final song of the show where Kili took the lead voice in singing that foot stomping song ~Wake Me Up-Avicii~ where the whole band and every dancer joined them up on stage. Even his mother, Dis, joined in on drums with glow in the dark paint on top that with each beat upon them would splatter up onto those around. It was a stunning display to see vibrant colors spraying out as he belted those hip moving lyrics. That's when he saw ...her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever lain eyes on...it was hypnotizing. Her hair was so dark hanging down her back like a silken dark curtain...her skin practically glowed like dewy cream...but it was her eyes that captured him. Those eyes seemed to glow like liquid silver as they gazed upon him and he couldn't look away. For the rest of the song he locked eyes with her and sang out...to her. He knew he had to find her...to talk to her after the show...he felt it was imperative to do so.

*Kili sings "Wake me up-Avicii" in Geailge*

Fáinne fí i gcoim na hoíche.

(Níl) 'tada riamh nach mbíonn thart.  
Diabhail fhios a'm cá bhfuil deireadh mo scéil  
Ach táim ar an mbealach ceart.

Deir siad liom gan a dhul sa tseans,  
Nach dtagann ciall roimh aois.  
Bhuel 'sé m'aistear é,   
Ní léir cén fhad a mhairfidh sé,  
'Sé togha ar aon chaoi.

So Lig mé saor ón suan 'tá orm.  
(Tai)speáin 'om bóthar éasca cothrom.  
Bainfidh mé ceann scríbe amach, sí m'aidhm,  
Cíbe treo átá i ndán.

(Tá) Mé ag iompar úalach mór an tsaoil  
Ach níl a'm ach péire lámh.  
Suile troma is an ghrian a dhul faoi  
Ach ní chodlaíonn mé go sámh.

"Bris amach agus tú fós sach óg."  
Chinnigh mé le dul in aghaidh.  
Seo mo ré, Seasfaidh mé an fód,  
'S leanfaidh mé ar aghaidh.

After the song had ended and the band said their good-bye's to the roaring crowd as they made their way off stage to do a meet and greet the band...Kili slipped over to Dwalin's side, his soon to be step-father. It was only a week ago that Fili and Kili's mother, Dis, had announced to her brother and two son's that her and Dwalin were going to wed after the Indie Pendance Music and Arts Festival that occurred at the end of July in Mitchelstown, Ireland within Cork County. At first everyone was shocked to hear that this bear of a man the boys called uncle and Thorin called brother, even though he wasn't actually related he was best friends with Thorin, was interested in such a sweet and headstrong woman as Dis was. No one even had a clue those two were even dating...so imagine the utter surprise when it was announced they were getting married soon. Both Dis and Dwalin laughed at their faces and proceeded to hand out the invitations to the stunned trio...both delighting at how baffled everyone was. Well, now Kili really needed a favor from this brown haired man.

"Hey Dwal." he smiled as he got closer.

"What's up lad?" that was so Dwalin, just cut to the chase without any pretenses.

"I need a favor of you. There's this girl I want to personally talk to but I don't want to cause a scene...I want to talk to her privately without so many eyes watching my every move ." Dwalin raised an eyebrow at the dark haired man in surprise. Never before has Kili shown any interest in a woman before...yeah he stage flirted but nothing beyond that or in private. "Besides, I...I don't want others to see, if she rejects me...so I'm wanting to keep it all private like. You know what I mean?" his deep voice held a note of uncertainty in it, that was not normal for Kili. Dwalin's interest was piqued to see who this girl was that had captured this normally confident man's attention.

"Aye. I understand lad. So, show her teh me and i'll see what I can do teh get yeh a private audience with the lass." his accent was thick with it's rich Scottish brogue as he gazed out from behind the thick curtain that separated the stage from the area where the crowd had gathered to meet MacTire Ceol backstage ... all hoping for a autograph from their favorite members. Kili peeked out seeing everyone else signing autographs for the enthused crowd and scanned the many faces ...looking for those silver eyes that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He was just about to give up when a dark shadow moved along the back of the wall and with a crow of delight he spotted her there. He knew it was impossible for who could hear over this crowd, but he swore she heard him for her silvered eyes snapped to where he stood.

"There she is Dwalin...there along the wall in the back. She has long black silk hair and silver eyes and....the face of an angel." his voice dropped to a whisper as he saw her blushing across the way...barely noticing Dwalin's nod as he made his way over to the girl who became startled for a minute...but she must have seen something in his face for she held her ground and allowed the burly man to approach. Kili watched as Dwalin leaned down to whisper something in her ear and the smile that crossed her face which gave him hope this attraction was not one sided. He watched as she followed Dwalin to where Kili stood behind the dark curtain...making her way with dainty steps until finally she stood before him. The very breath left Kili at the sight of her up close...her beauty was even more stunning. Her rich dark hair hung like a curtain down her back, framing such intense silver eyes that were mysteriously alluring. Her skin was even more beautiful looking like the palest cream and he was so tempted to reach out to see if it was as petal soft as it appeared. Her breasts were large round globes that sat upon a tapered waist that was made for holding and led to the most perfectly flared hips. Everything about this woman was intoxicating to Kili and he knew then he was forever under her bewitching spell.

"Hello." sho spoke and it was soft and yet rich to his ears...reminding him of dark nights that was filled with dark mystery and sensual delights.

"Hello, aingeal alainn (beautiful angel)." his deep lilting voice washed over her and made those silvery eyes darken.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*BELINDA POV*

Belinda couldn't comprehend the amount of people who swarmed around her as they waited for the band to begin. She had come here with the sole intent of seeing the person who's voice called to her through the music on the radio. When she saw the guards at the door to barre any who did not have a ticket from getting in, she cast an illusion of invisibility on herself...one of the few fairy gifts she was born with...her sister Bel was blessed with the gift of healing which all the animals were grateful for. Once she was sure she could not be seen, she slipped past the guard and made her way inside...trying to melt into the crowd. Suddenly the chanting got louder ~Ce-Ol! Ce-Ol! Ce-Ol!~ and the feeling of anticipation sky rocketed around her. There was sounds of the ocean coming over the speakers followed by the plucking of a guitar upon the stage as a light focused upon a blond haired man. Belinda looked at him but she could tell he wasn't the one who's voice spoke to her heart...then a voice echoed out of the darkness from the back. She turned to look at him...confusion crossed her features.

~ This can't be the source of that sound...can it?~ seconds after that thought entered her mind , another voice joined the dark haired mustached man's and every fiber of her soul lunged for it. ~There! That's Him!~ she found she was unable to breath for there stood the most gorgeous man she had ever seen...he was like a storm that blew through her soul to blow away everything before it only to fill her up with nothing but his voice. Hearing him singing she closed her eyes and let the melody take a hold to wrap her within its tones. It wasn't until the last song before she allowed her invisibility to drop from her to reveal herself to the naked eye. The moment she was no longer invisible that is when she saw him gazing at her as he sang that invigorating song that made the crowd go wild. His brown eyes never wavered from her silver orbs...it was like he was singing to her alone and the crowd surrounding her melting away, leaving only him and her to exist in this bubble of symphony weaving around them. The spell was broken as the song ended and the band exited off the stage as the crowd went wild. Using her fairy stature she quickly slipped through the throngs of people and went backstage in hopes to actually meet this Kili Durin...once she was able to sneak to the back, she hung against the wall away from the shrieking fans who were clamoring for the attention from the band.

As she stood there trying to figure out how she was going to meet this man she heard a crow of delight coming from behind the curtains separating the stage from the rest of the backstage area. Her eyes swept over to where the sound came from and she began to blush as she realized he was spying upon her there...suddenly the curtains parted slightly to admit a mountain of a man through. She stood there in uncertainty of whether she should stay or bolt before this man got to her...his bearing was very intimidating but there was a kindness in his eyes that convinced her to stay right where she was at. He smiled down at her and she returned it as she saw him leaning down to speak to her.

"Hiya lass...the name's Dwalin, at yur service." she nodded her head at him.

"Belinda...sir." he grinned kindly at her and went on to talk more.

"Let me cut teh the chase lass...my friend, back there wishes to make yer acquaintance , but he is a mite nervous about meeting yeh, so he asked me teh see if yeh would do him the honor of talkin teh him." he motioned with his head back to the curtained off area and she glanced that way.... seeing golden brown eyes peeking back at her...she smiled and agreed. It looks like fate had decided to allow her to meet the one she had traveled several days to meet. With a rumble of approval Dwalin led her towards the area where Kili waited...she could hear his heart pounding even from this distance. Finally she stood before him and he was both everything and nothing like she envisioned him to be. Kili Durin was just as sweet...just as soulful in those brown eyes...but what she didn't realize was how mesmerizingly gorgeous he was. She saw how those dark brown eyes swept over her, taking in her dark beauty from head to toe...stopping for a moment at her breasts and hips before coming back to her silver eyes. Just like a man to focus on a womans breasts...at least he looked into her eyes at the end of his perusal instead of staying focused on her large tits.

"Hello." she softly spoke in her own rich voice that was deep for a fairy but light for a dwarf...a perfect blend of both sides of her heritage. She saw how her voice affected him by the small shiver and darkening of his eyes.

"Hello, aingeal alainn (beautiful angel)." his voice was husky as he spoke...making her senses want to melt into his voice that held a dark promise of sensual delights within.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*3RD POV*

They stood there smiling at one another for several minutes, both trying to figure out what to say to one another...both looking for a way to speak of a desire blooming in their hearts. It wasn't until the blonde who played the guitar earlier, stepped over to Kili's side...interrupting their silent moment.

"Hey Ke...I..." he dropped whatever he was about to say when he saw the young woman standing there in front of his younger brother. "Uhhh..Hi. I'm Fili, this blokes older brother...you are?" he held out a hand towards the girl which she took..he saw the look Kili gave him of gratefulness. He was so wrapped up in the beauty of this woman that he couldn't speak...his brain had seemed to shut off around her. This was so not like Kili who normally had the ability to charm any woman around...instead he had been reduced to a blushing mess in this girl's presence. Oh how Fili was going to enjoy this....later, of coarse...right now he will let his brother have his moment with this pretty lady.

"Belinda." her voice was soft and filled with humor at the situation..it seems she was well aware of Kili's disposition about being speechless. Fili could tell he was going to like this woman.

"I don't think my dearthair beag (little brother) has introduced himself properly, but this is Kili Durin, one of the lead singers of MacTire Ceol band. And by the look on his face, he likes you..." he glanced over at Kili who began to glower at his brother before turning to give Belinda a conspiratorial wink. "... alot. So be easy on him and don't break him please. We need him and would be upset if he gets hurt." he leaned over to clap Kili on the shoulder...ignoring his growl of embarrassment. " There ya go dearthair beag. Well I'm off to the lounge room to gather some things. I'm staying with Sigrid at her hotel for the night...she's in town for the evening, so don't be expecting me till the morning." he turned and with a wave he left...shooting a parting remark over his shoulder. "You both have a goodnight." then he was gone. They both turned to look at each other before laughing...the silence breaking between them.

"I'm sorry for him...I swear he was raised by wolves before I was born, but I love him still." he smiled sheepishly at his families actions. " Look...about what he said...I..." he seemed bashfully shy once again. It looked like Belinda would have to be the bold and brave one here...she reached out and took his hand that hung by his side.

"Kili..I like you too...alot." he looked up in surprise at her words.

"You...you do too?" he stammered and she nodded her head as she smiled. Suddenly the crowd beyond those curtains swelled and they both were reminded that they were not alone like they wished to have any conversation.

"Uhmm...Belinda. would you like to go somewhere else more private where we can talk? We can go anywhere, so long as it's quiet." he hoped she was okay with being alone with him...after all they had just met.

"Yeah...I would like that. Fili did say he wasn't going to be back till the morning, so your place is empty which is nice and quiet." she stared at him with those silver eyes...something within them told him everything was fine...something in those luminescent silver orbs clouded his reservations and he followed the voice inside that called him to this woman. There was something mysterious about her, but everything felt right, he went with this feeling. Quickly, before anyone could find them to stop them, they sneaked out a side door and hailed a hackney to take them both to his temporary residence that laid 35 minutes south of Regents Park. It was a very quaint place that rented out three cottage style rooms for some of the band to stay in for the time they were in London. It was called The Courtyard Mews House that many travelers could rent for the week in central London...close to Kew Botanical Gardens and Hammersmith Apollo Theater which were all tourist areas. The two bigger rental units were both 2-story townhomes that could fit five people inside easily...Ivy cottage which housed Tauriel, Dis, Ori and Dori in...Laurel Cottage had Dwalin, Thorin, Bofur and Nori in it. The smaller living unit had a two bedroom that only Fili and Kili shared since it was smaller but it meant they had to share with all the equipment in one room which was fine with both men...until now. In that moment Kili was thankful that he didn't have to share his room with Fili tonight. As they both walked to the front door, Kili pulled out his key and let them both in...gesturing to her to enter.

"Welcome to our home away from home, Belinda." stepping through the door she saw a lovely little cozy lounging area with plush couches and a large television that sat over a small fireplace that drew the guest to partake in it's intimate ambiance. It was absolutely charming to her...especially the company she got the pleasure to be in. Before too long they both were settled upon the couch with their cups of hot tea...no alcohol since fairies had a low tolerance for it....both talking like old friends that were catching up on old times. As she listened to Kili talk about his plans for the immediate future, a scent of woodsy spice teased her senses making her feel all warm inside her body. Without her realizing it her body began to slowly gravitate towards him as if he was the sun and she was the moon caught within its magnetic pull. It wasn't until he stopped speaking before she became aware that she was inches away from his face and his breath was fanning across her face that was becoming heated ...noticing the source of that intoxicating scent was coming from him. They both went still as surprise crossed their faces at how close they were...neither daring to move in that moment for fear of breaking this spell they both seemed to be under.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*KILI POV*

The whole time Kili was talking to this stunning woman sitting next to him, he was fighting the urge to touch her the entire time. Something about her was enticing him to reach out and claim her...to see if she was as soft as she looked while inhaling her unique perfume that held soft woodsy notes that conjured up images of a moonlit forest filled with wispy tendrils of fog of dark mystery...not knowing it was her own natural scent. As he was speaking, he sensed her moving upon the couch and when he turned his head to look at her he realized their noses were mere inches from each other...his heart jumped in his chest at how close she was and he almost forgot how to breath as those silver eyes gazed into his browns. When his lungs finally decided to work again, he took a deep breath and her scent that had been tantalizing him since the moment they met filled his senses....making the fire that had been simmering right under his skin to blaze up into a raging inferno. In that moment he knew deep into his soul that this woman was everything he had ever dreamed of...wished for each night to God. All of his restraint ...all his control at not touching her snapped in that instant and he swept in to kiss those lips that had practically been begging for this since they met , with their fullness. He heard her startled yelp but for a second he did not care ...for once he touched her soft lips he was lost to the feel and taste of her. Just as his brain caught up to what he was doing, he about stopped the kiss but for her hand that reached up to sink into his thick dark locks to pull him closer as her lips began to respond to his own. What felt like only seconds later, they both slowly pulled apart and rested their heads close together as they breathed the same air...both a bit stunned at what they were doing. Finally, Kili was the one who regained any semblance of mind for he began to speak to this lovely woman pressed tightly to his side.

"I...oh my Belinda...that kiss was so good. I, hope that wasn't a goodbye kiss, for if it was and you go...then I will be lost in that darkness you will have banished me to without your very presence." for some reason Kili wasn't struggling to find the words he was feeling in his heart. Normally the only time he was able to not be bashful in speaking was when he was up on that stage singing. This was the first girl who made him feel whole, not some babbling shy idiot when talking to the fairer sex...more confident...more assured of himself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*BELINDA POV*

The moment Kili moved to press his lips to hers, she felt a electrified tingle race up her spine and she knew then that this was the man who she was born for....the one the moon had helped guide her to. It was seconds later when she felt him begin to ease away and a sense of loss fell over her...she hastily reached out so not to lose this feeling of his mouth upon hers. Her slender hands slid up into his dark hair to hold him close so he could not escape from her...it was all encompassing that kiss was. Eventually they did separate so they both could gather in air into their lungs...she could feel him tremble under her fingertips.

"I hope that wasn't a goodbye kiss , for if it was and you go....then I will be lost in that darkness you will have banished me to..." as he spoke , his eyes were practically pleading to her for this to not be the end. She could not help the soft giggle from leaving her lips as she shook her head in denial.

"No...I don't plan on leaving...unless you don't want me to stay." just as she spoke a shadowy cloud passed in those silver eyes of hers...a feeling of not wanting to keep secrets from this man overwhelmed her.

"What...what's wrong aingeal alainn (beautiful angel)?" those brown eyes noticed the shadows in her eyes. She sat away for a moment as she hung her head...trying to think how to say this without chasing him away. Taking a deep breath she began.

"Kili, there's something you should know about me before we try to take this a step further. You see....I'm not like most females...I..." before she could finish her sentence, he interrupted her.

"I know." her silver eyes jerked up towards his to see him smiling as astonishment filled her face....he reached out to take both of her hands into his own. "I've sensed that you were different from the start. I have never felt so comfortable around other women before you...they always made me feel as if they were hunters and I was the trophy that they hunted down to parade around about like some kind of rare creature to be ogled over. You don't make me feel like that at all...you're special...you make me feel special, Belinda." she could see....he didn't understand how special she truly was. With a sigh she took her hands from his and stood up...seeing worry and confusion in his eyes at her movements.

"You are right Kili...I am special, but not exactly the way you think." she closed her eyes and let the illusion that concealed her wings from human eyes slip away. There was a startled shout and a thump as she glanced up to see him on the floor next to the couch...eyes wide and mouth open in shock at this revelation. A deep sadness began to fill her as she began to believe that he would reject her now that he knew the truth about her... she spoke to him in hopes of getting him to understand her more. "Kili ...please , don't run...let me explain...please. I wanted to tell you before we let this go further and everything becomes irreversible. I am half fairy and half dwarf..." she went on to explain how she came to be...how the moon always guided her in her life. She also spoke of how when a fairy gives her body and heart to someone that they form a eternal bond between them that is unbreakable...like a marriage. " That's why, Kili, if I kiss you more then it is done for me...I will become yours until I die. You are so perfect ... so wonderful that I will easily bind myself to you. You, Kili Durin, already have my heart...and if you only ask you can have my body too." she saw him stare at her in shock during her tale and when she came to the part of Fairy bonds he listened. After she was done she watched and waited for any kind of reaction from him as he sat there on the floor. Her heart was hammering in her throat as she saw him ease up onto his feet and slowly came closer to her....

~ This is it...this is where he is going to reject me and throw me out of his home calling me a freak.~ she thought. One of his hands raised up and she wanted to cringe in fright but she held her ground...a gasp left her throat as his hand gently laid upon her cheek. Her silver eyes flew to his dark chocolate ones and his sweet smile filled her gaze.

"I...I...Dhia (oh God) lass, I feel as if I have fallen down into some rabbit hole that is filled with dreams." he cleared his throat and spoke more. " So...aingeal, if I take you to my bed does that mean you are mine forever? Never to fly away and leave me alone to this emptiness that hounds me?" his words were deep and sweet to her ears...hope began to glow in her chest at what he was implying...she nodded her head and the biggest smile filled his face right before turning seductive as those brown eyes darkened.

"Good. I have felt like I have been searching my lifetime for you and now that I have found you mo aingeal milis (my sweet angel) I don't plan on evr letting you go...ever." he leaned down and sealed his lips to hers that made her blood heat up from the dark promise within those firm lips.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*3RD POV*

The moon's rays shone down through the window onto the two bodies writhing in pleasure upon the bed

The moon's rays shone down through the window onto the two bodies writhing in pleasure upon the bed...illuminating their naked forms in it's soft blue glow. As he moved within his lovers body he could feel the bonds between them getting stronger...sealing their hearts together into one strong beat to last their lifetimes until the very last beat when they die. Every gasp that fell from her lips...every pleasurable keen of her voice filled his ears as he moved within her tight passage strongly, feeling those beautiful ribbons of their love entwining around them. Kili loved the sounds of her voice, the feel of her hands as she pulled him closer to get him deeper into her body, the taste of the salty sweat upon her skin as he licked and kissed it with his mouth...all was intoxicating to him. As he moved steadily into her body he looked upon her and his breath left his body at the beautiful picture she made under him with her dark hair splayed out around her head from all the tossing she had done as she writhed in pleasure from the feeling of his fingers and mouth upon her heated flesh. He could not help to pause as he gazed upon her with love filling his darkened brown gaze and he spoke in a reverent husky tone.

"Dhia, you're beautiful mo chroi (my love). What in heavens name did I do to deserve you in my life? You're so perfect to me aingeal milis (sweet angel)." she blushed at his words, but reached up to caress a cheek and wipe the sweaty tendrils of dark hair from his face...tenderness in her eyes. He turned his head and placed a kiss upon her palm as her rich voice washed over him.

"It is I who am blessed by the grace of the moon in bringing me to you. I heard your voice Kili and it was like your soul was calling to me to find you...your voice entranced me as if it was a siren's call that beckoned me to your side." he leaned further into her touch...savoring her warm skin upon his own. "So now, my sweet prince, fill my body with your essence and bind me forever to you." he whimpered for a second at her words before letting out a growl as he plunged deeper and harder into her welcoming body as he fought to fulfill her fervent wish. Her small hands clasped onto his broad shoulders to steady herself as he dominated her body with each powerful stroke until finally they both crashed over the edge of sweet ecstasy as her velvety walls spasmed around his length embedded inside her...demanding his own to answer hers as he spilled so deeply inside that she could feel it hitting her womb...filling it with his hot seed. It was many breaths later before his trembling stopped and the haze of their orgasms cleared...both of them opened their eyes to peer into one anothers...conveying the love they felt and shared between them.

"Is brea liom tu, Belinda...anois agus go deo ta me mise (I love you, Belinda...now and forever I am yours.)." he panted out on a hoarse whisper.

"Anois agus go deo mo chroi (now and forever my love)." was her husky reply before sleep consumed them both where they both wrapped themselves together into a euphoric bundle...the moon's rays moved on, leaving the pair in darkness...a bell like chuckle echoed out into the night from the satisfied pale orb in the sky.

*NEXT MORNING*

Fili slowly made his way through the front door

Fili slowly made his way through the front door...easing it open so not to squeak to loudly and wake any sleeping occupants within the dwelling. As he went to shut the door he heard a sound coming from the kitchen and he padded his way towards the source. Turning the corner he spotted a dark haired man wearing a black and grey stripped shirt and black boxer briefs...and nothing else as he rummaged through a first aid box looking for a band-aid for his cut finger. Off to the side of him was several pans with food cooking upon the stove...upon the counter was a cutting board with cut fruit ( the obvious culprit for the cut upon his finger). Slowly Fili advanced upon the distracted man...planning on surprising him but he must have made some kind of sound for the dark haired man turned around...Fili pounced upon him wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind.

"Hey Kili! Little brother! What's this? Making breakfast to welcome home your big brother after working so "vigorously" throughout the whole night?" he grinned big at Kili who scoffed at his blond brother's choice of words for what he was doing last night. "Hey...I was working hard last night...trying to make you an uncail (uncle)." the way he said it made Kili groan in disgust as he slipped away quickly from the blonds embrace.

"Ugghh...Fili. Disgusting! I don't need the image of you and Sigrid attempting to make babies in my head. That's not an image any brother needs in his head...especially after such a magical night that I had." he saw Fili perk up with interest at his news, but one look from Kili made him stifle any questions he had. "This is for her...later you can meet. Just...Fili, dearthair mor (big brother), don't display any pictures yet...I don't want her laughing herself to death at me until after a few dates...please." he heard the older man chuckle but he agreed.

"Okay. But just so you know...I can't promise for momma...or uncle. You know how they both can be...especially if there is a glimmer of hope on future Durin babies." he laughed harder at the pained groan from his baby brother.

"Ughh...oh no....i forgot about momma and her mission for us."

"Yep. And just think, now there's Dwalin to add to the mix. Once he hears about this girl, then it's only a matter of time before he whips up something to embarrass you in entertaining the poor lass."

"Don't remind me deathair mor...I remember what he did for Sigrid when he found out. I will never forget that dance he did in that kilt he wore...with no underwear on. He went regiment Fili...I saw all his bits waving about as he danced. I am traumatized for life now." he cried out in anguish at the memory that was mirrored by the older blond, before both men succumbed to laughter in the small kitchen....while the slumbering fairy dreamed peacefully above in the bed her lover left her in...dreaming of moonlight filled laughter.


	3. Kili/Belinda/Bofur/Bel- Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this was supposed to be done for Christmas...so it's late and i apologize but here is the conclusion to Irish Hearts.  
> The songs are Ni Fada Uainn An Nollaig...and Oiche Chiuin (Silent Night-Geailge)

6 MONTHS LATER~

The snow was falling softly onto the ground of the beautiful forest, blanketing the land in it's chilly hold that drove those out in it to seek shelter from it's blistery grip. In the heart of this forest stood a large mansion like home made of beautiful logs and stone that rose into the air three stories high. A soft glow was shining out of the windows onto the fresh fallen white powder as smoke spiraled up from the chimney, foretelling of the warmth within the abode. There was laughter spilling out of the home to spiral into the air filling the night with a cheerful song as those gathered within celebrated the season of Christmas. Within this joyous home a large gathering of people had come together to celebrate with one another at this special time...they laughed and danced to spirited tunes in Geailge, playing upon the radio all while decorating the enormous tree in the heart of the massive room. As the music echoed around the merry revelers a pair of dark haired women came into the room carrying trays in their hands as they cautiously stepped around the various ornaments on the floor as they hollered out to the other celebrants.

"Who's ready for hot chocolate!" their voices sang out over the crowd and was met with many hearty cheers. Suddenly two pairs of hands whisked the trays away from the women and passed them off to someone else to hand out the steaming hot beverages to eager hands. With a squeal of laughter both women were wrapped up in the arms of their beloved husbands.

"Ah, sweet Bel, You should have called me in to help you with that. I can not have my two seoda lomhara (precious treasures)coming to any harm, now can I?" two large hands settled upon her swollen belly as his dark brown head rested upon her shoulder...his thick mustache tickled her cheek as he began to nuzzle his face against hers, making her green eyes twinkle in delight at the love she felt radiating off this man.

"Yes, mo chroi (my love). I agree with Bo about this. Belinda...Bel, neither of you two should toting anything heavy at all. If anything happened to you, we would be lost. You, Belinda, are my moon and my stars that guide my way in this darkness of life...lighting the way with the ailleacht (beauty) of your love, thus preventing me from stumbling along the way." the other man who had enveloped the other woman spoke in his deep lilt, words of such poetry to his own beloved...who was just as pregnant as the other woman. Hearing such love spill from their lovers lips warmed both of their hearts that no fire could ever duplicate inside. As if they were mirror images of each other, they both turned in their lovers arms to slip their own arms around those necks to pull down where lips found each other in that space. Sweet kisses and words of love filled the air around them, creating a intimate bubble around both sets of lovers....sheilding the sounds of music and laughter from their moment. It was the sound of a deep barreling shout that intruded into that cozy bubble and brought them back to their surroundings.

"Oye! Innocent eyes here! We know yeh four are still newly married, but get a room!" a big burly man with dark nut brown hair stood off to the side holding a woman with velvety black tresses and vibrant blue eyes in his arms, shouted at both couples with laughter in his own brown eyes.

"Get a room yourself Dwalin. Don't think I haven't seen you sneaking a kiss or two with my mom there in the past few hours." Kili laughingly snarked back at the older man who laughed in return.

"Oh...Ye think I was sneakin around, huh? Well here's to that laddie!" swiftly to everyone's watching amusement, the brawny man pulled Dis under the small piece of green mistletoe that hung down from the rafters above and swooped down to capture her lips with his own in a very amorous kiss. There was a few groans and gagging sounds...mostly from Fili and Kili who witnessed their mother in such a amorous display with their new step father...and one from her brother, Thorin, who groused out that ~No brother should witness his sister and best friend snogging~. The embracing couple just smiled at the sounds as Dwalin dipped Dis back and deepened the kiss more....Fili screamed out ~My Eyes!~ as he buried his face into his girlfriend, Sigrid, neck to hide the sight of those two embracing. Laughter abounded around the room at his dramatic cries as the two romantics finally pulled apart with tender smiles shared between them before Dwalin turned back towards the two couples standing a bit away with an enormous smile on his face. "Now, laddies...either of yeh know yet what the sex of the babes are going to be? I mean how can their Daideo (grandfather) get them the right gift when they be born?" his tone was pleading for any insight on what sex the two women were having in the next few months. Those brown eyes of his drooped in vexation as both women grinned and declined to reveal the gender...keeping it a secret from everyone. "Fine...kepp it a surprise. Don't blame me if they are boys and they get pink ruffled bottoms for clothes. "he grumped as he held Dis tighter to him who tried to sooth"Mr. Grumpy Pants" while thinking that suited him very well at this time for she had first hand knowledge that he was wearing Grumpy Dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves on his undershorts.

Eventually Bofur and Kili convinced their wives to sit down and rest while they both took care of everything around the room. Once both women were settled in their seats their minds flowed back to that day when the band came back together at the Indie Pendence Music and Arts Festival at the end of July in Mitchelstown of Cork County in Ireland. It was mid- morning when Bofur drove up to the Festival site with a nervous Bel beside him. He was nearly dancing in his seat in excitement that he was about to introduce Bel, the love of his life, to his music family for the first time. Bel on the other hand was a bundle of nerves that she was about to meet her beloveds family and was afraid they would hate her since after all she was a fairy ...and just so happened to be carrying Bofurs child. Little did her or Bofur know that across the way was another pair just as excited...just as nervous to meet the members of the MacTire Ceol band.

Belinda was refusing to come out of the bathroom because she was terrified of what the others would say when they found out she was pregnant with Kili's child. No matter how often Kili told her through that door that they would not be mad...they were going to love her..they wouldn't blame her for being pregnant...none of it convinced her to open the door. It wasn't until he told her that he refused to go without her and if anyone had a problem with either of them then the rest of the group could kiss his hairy arse, for she was worth more than all the gold in the land to him. Hearing him say that was all the incentive she needed to open the barrier between them and allowed him to soothe away her fears as her courage was bolstered.

Neither woman should have worried for the band was ecstatic that Kili and Bofur had found their hearts in such two wonderful women. It did come as a shock when both women saw each other and began to cry as they threw themselves into each others arms. After they both calmed down enough to talk, they turned to the stunned spectators who were watching the two mirror images engage with one another and they explained everything to them. When both families discovered that they were twin sisters and both were expecting a child from their Irish lovers, everyone was happy for the two couples, instead of being upset like both women feared. Now here both women sat basking in their husbands, of about a month now, affections...expecting their babies within the next two months and surrounded with family that wanted them in it. Within six months time they went from a family of two to a family of over twenty with two more on their way to join this musical clan. Bel and Belinda reached their hands out towards the other and entwined them together as the feeling of deep sisterly love flowed between them as they sat near each other. Suddenly the sounds of a piano echoed through the vast room...being joined by the tinkling of bells and a violin...looking over they could see Ori sitting at the piano with his older brother Dori on bells and Fili on his violin. Slowly voices joined in all around the room singing a Irish Christmas carol ~Oiche Chiuin- Silent Night. The music was so beautiful that it brought tears to the eyes at how sweet the sounds everyone made coalesced into sound of tribute for the innocent babe who came to save the world of their sins.

 

Oíche chiúin, oíche Mhic Dé,   
Cách 'na suan dís araon,   
Dís is dílse 'faire le spéis  
Naoín beag gnaoigheal   
ceananntais caomh 

Críost, 'na chodhladh go séimh.   
Críost, 'na chodhladh go séimh. 

Oíche chiúin, oíche Mhic Dé,   
Aoirí ar dtús chuala 'n scéal;   
Allelúia aingeal ag glaoch.   
Cantain suairc i ngar is i gcéin 

Críost an Slánaitheoir Féin   
Críost an Slánaitheoir Féin 

Oíche chiúin, oíche Mhic Dé,   
Cách 'na suan dís araon,   
Dís is dílse 'faire le spéis   
Naoín beag gnaoigheal   
ceananntais caomh 

Críost, 'na chodhladh go séimh.   
Críost, 'na chodhladh go séimh. 

As the song faded a feeling of peace and love swirled and enfolded them all in it's embrace...both women raised their eyes to their husbands standing next to where they say and the love both men felt reflected in those eyes. Bel and Belinda finally found where they belonged after all these years.

Nollaig Shona Agus Blain Nua Sasta! (Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!) May you and your loved ones know peace and the love that can be given on this day.


End file.
